Why didn't you tell me?
by KRudzik
Summary: This story takes place ten years after Rory turns Logan down. After a one night stand with an ex boyfriend her life is changed forever and he doesn't know. Will they ever end up together?
1. I'm what?

Ten years have passed since Rory's graduation. Logan moved to San Francisco and Rory is a world-renowned journalist. Lorelai and Luke have married and they had a son named Ryan who is eight. Rory has been raising her daughter Sophie on her own since she was born three years ago after a few flings with her ex boy friend.

Three years ago:

Rory did not feel well this morning. She was tired and she had not had anything to eat yet she was sick to her stomach. The last time she felt like this she had the flu and that was not something she could afford to have right now. She took out the phone book and looked for a phone number for a doctor. She didn't care whom it was all she cared about was getting over this feeling.

She placed her index finger on a number took out her phone and dialed.

"Hello this is Dr. Cooper's office how may I help you?"

"Hello my name is Rory Gilmore and I need an appointment with Dr. Cooper for today if possible."

"Let me see here." Rory could hear the assistant flipping through different pages. If she had to go through that many pages for today then Rory might be looking for another number. "Well we had a cancellation for ten this morning does that work for you?"

"That's perfect thank you."

"You're welcome."

Rory hung up the phone and looked at the clock it was nine thirty. She had just enough time to get down to his office to make it to her appointment. She scribbled down the address from the phone book and went downstairs, hailed a taxi and got in. She handed the address to the taxi driver and waited. It was a short drive and Rory probably could have walked but she didn't look at the address before she handed it to the taxi driver. She paid him and got out. It was now five minutes until ten. She walked into the office and walked up to the desk.

"Hi I called earlier my name is Rory Gilmore…"

"Hi miss Gilmore the doctor is ready to see you if you follow me I will take you right back."

Rory followed the receptionist out of the waiting room and back to the exam room. Rory sat on the examination table that was covered with a sheet of medical paper. It felt weird to be there alone but if she was sick she wanted a short recovery period. A few minutes later a young man in a white coat entered.

"So I hear that you have not been feeling well is that right?"

"Yeah I feel nauseous although I have not eaten anything and I feel really tired."

"I see well when what the last time you had a period Rory?"

"I am not sure maybe two months ago."

"Well have you had sex with anyone recently?"

"There was this one guy…wait are you saying I'm pregnant?"

"Well your symptoms fit but I won't be able to tell until I run a test."

"And how long is that going to take?"

"The blood test could take a couple of days before we can get you the results but if you want to know right away I suggest you take a home pregnancy test that way you will know before the lab results return."

"Fine. Is there any thing else that this could possibly be?" Rory was pleading to see if there was anything else it could be.

"Without a fever and with these limited symptoms I would have to say no."

"Alright."

The doctor took some blood for the test and Rory went to find a home pregnancy test. After she left the office she looked down the sidewalk to see where there was a drug store. The one good thing about living in a big city was that she did not have to go far to find one and she would not be judged by the people inside. She had a plan. Get it get out and go home.

She walked pass the clerk at the counter and went to the home pregnancy tests. There were numerous tests to choose from so she bought one of each. She was going to keep taking the test until she found an answer she liked. Now with an armful of tests she walked back to the counter, paid for all of them, and walked out. Her loft was only a block away and she hurried as she went the last thing she wanted was to be spotted carrying two bags of pregnancy tests. She made it safely into the elevator and up into her loft without anyone spotting her. Once behind the safety of her door she took the bags into the bathroom.

PREGNANT

PREGNANT 

PREGNANT

PREGNANT

PREGNANT

PREGNANT

PREGNANT

The word mocked her. All of the test she took came back with the same result. Rory Gilmore was in fact pregnant and there was only one man who could possibly be the father. Jess.


	2. Make me

Present day:

Sophie was asleep when Rory pulled into her mother's driveway. It had been a long ride from New York but she promised her mother that her and Sophie were going to come stay with her for a week. It was hard to leave her home but it was harder to come and visit it now that she knew she was going to have to leave again.

Her mom was outside watching Luke chase Ryan around the yard. Paul Anka sat by her feet on the porch while April read a book on the steps. Rory got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat. She undid the straps on the car seat and carefully lifted Sophie out. Luckily she was a heavy sleeper so she did not wake up due to the movement.

Rory walked pass the commotion and into the house. She headed to her old room and opened the door. Ryan had taken over what used to be hers. She did not visit often so when he was born Lorelai put him into her old room. She did not mind in fact she was happy that her room was being used. She walked in and placed Sophie on the bed. It was a little higher than hers was but she did not move often in her sleep anyway.

After closing the door behind her she walked back out to the porch and greeted her mother.

"So she fell asleep on the way over here?"

"Yeah it was a long ride." Lorelai and Rory hugged and then Rory went over to April.

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm good I just have to finish up some reading for work but then I am all here for the fun filled week."

"Oh I am sure you are looking forward to that." They both laughed and hugged each other.

April was now 22 and had graduated a year prior. Rory was not sure what she did at work but that was because she had a few things going on in her life that needed her attention first. Ryan ran onto the porch followed by Luke.

"Hey Rory." Luke gave her a hug and then stepped next to Lorelai. Ryan waited to be addressed. Ryan was a silent kid who was very shy even around family; he took after Luke in that way.

"Hey Ryan how is it going?" Ryan's hand shot to the back of his neck as he started to rub the back of his hairline.

"Alright I guess. I read some of your work with mom the other day its really good."

"Did you really?"

"Yeah."

Ryan didn't wait any around any longer he went back into the front yard and started to play with a ball that had been left there. Luke followed him and the two of them started to play again.

"He is quite the kid."

"Yeah he definitely takes after his father. If I had my way he would be very different."

"I kind of like him as the mini Luke it's cute."

"Speaking of mini's can I talk to you inside for a minute?"

"Yeah."

Rory followed her mother into the kitchen. Lorelai turned and faced her daughter.

"Sophie needs a dad."

Rory was stunned at what her mother was saying. Her mother had raised her on her own so why couldn't she? Sophie was fine with just having her as a parent.

"Where is this coming from mom?"

"Jess is coming this week with his fiancé. Rory you need to tell him."

"He will never know mom."

"Rory you and I both know that he will know. She is the spitting image of her father."

"With her black hair and her smile Rory even Luke guessed it remember. He is going to find out and I think it would be better coming from you."

"Well when are they going to get here?"

Just then Jess walked through the front door leading a blonde chick into the kitchen where they were.

"Jess hi its nice to see you."

Rory turned to face him, her arms were crossed in front of her and she plastered on a fake smile. Her mother was being nice at least.

"You too Lorelai. Um this is my fiancé Melissa."

"Hi Melissa I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory."

Rory gave a little wave to be polite.

"Hi Lorelai, Rory."

Rory heard a noise coming from her old room and excused herself.

She carefully opened the door to see her daughter sitting up on the bed in front of her.

Rory smiled.

"Hi miss Sophie."

Sophie started to laugh and flip her curly black hair. Her blue eyes glistened in the sunlight and her smile lit up the room.

"Hi mommy."

Rory went over to the bed and picked up her daughter. Sophie hugged Rory and then threw her head backwards and started laughing.

"Sophie do you want to go see grandma?"

Sophie sat up and nodded.

"Okay then lets go."

Rory took her out into the kitchen where Melissa and her mother were talking. Jess had left to go back outside so it was just the four of them inside.

"Grandma!"

Lorelai turned to see her granddaughter.

"Hi baby!"

Lorelai took her from Rory and gave her a hug.

"That is your daughter?" Melissa turned to Rory.

"Yeah."

"She is so cute. How old is she?"

"She is three right now but pretty soon she will be four."

"Aw. I want kids."

"Yeah they are pretty great."

Lorelai handed Sophie back to Rory and went back to talking to Melissa.

"Mommy I want to see grandpa."

"Alright. It was nice to meet you Melissa."

"You too Rory."

Rory carried Sophie outside where April was playing with Ryan and Jess and Luke were talking on the porch.

"There she is. Jess this is little Sophie Rory's daughter."

Jess looked at Sophie and then at Rory.

"How old is she Luke?"

"She is three right Rory?"

"Yeah she is three."

"Hey Ror can I talk to you for a second. I don't think Luke would mind watching her."

Jess didn't wait for and answer he grabbed Rory's arm and led her away.

"Jess where are you taking me?"

Jess didn't say anything he just kept pulling Rory farther and farther away from the house.

"You know some one is going to notice if you are going to kill me so it doesn't matter how far we are from the house."

"Will you just shut up Gilmore?"

"Make me." Rory teased.

Jess turned around and kissed her on the lips.

"There are you happy?"


	3. No matter what

"Well no but it's a start."

"What do you mean by no? If anyone should be unhappy it should be me. You never called after we slept together."

"Maybe that was because your girlfriend, now fiancé, and you were fighting. Now I am all for revenge sex but you just kept talking about her."

"Well sorry."

"So you're engaged."

"Yeah after you never called me I fixed my relationship with Melissa."

"I can see that and how is that going for you?"

"Pretty well."

"When are you guys getting married?"

"Wow you ask a lot of question Gilmore."

"I'm just curious."

"We have not talked about a date I just proposed to her so her parents would be happy. They said we were dating long enough. So no marriage for you?"

"No I just haven't met the right guy yet."

"That's too bad. There are so few good men on the market these days. What happened to Sophie's dad?"

"He is engaged apparently. He doesn't know about Sophie though."

"Well it is his loss Sophie is a cute kid and you are a great girl Gilmore."

"Yeah well I was thinking that I might want to tell him about her sometime what do you think?"

"Well you know the phone works both ways if he was interested he would have called don't you think?"

"Well you never called after we slept together."

"This is true but I wasn't sure you were interested."

"I am…was very interested."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You said am interested."

"I meant was."

"But you said am."

"So what if I am?"

"Well then I would have to say that's great because the interest is mutual."

"And what can you do about that interest?"

Jess grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer.

"I could do this." He kissed Rory. "Or I could say meet me at this address tomorrow at let's say three." He handed Rory a slip of paper and then walked away.

Rory took the paper and put it in her pocket. She would look at it later when everyone was asleep she didn't want people to get suspicious when Jess returned alone. Rory ran and caught up with him and they walked back as if nothing had happened.

Rory could see Sophie starting to run towards her as she got closer to the house. For having short legs she could run fast. Rory picked up the pace and bent down to pick up her daughter. She wanted to tell Jess but first she had to explore where they may end up. He was engaged but Rory had ended serious relationships before.

Jess went onto the porch where his fiancé was waiting and kissed her. It wasn't like how he kissed Rory he never kissed anyone like he kissed Rory but he needed Melissa incase Rory fell through again. Three years ago Jess was ready to take the plunge for Rory and then nothing ever came of their physical relationship. Of course nothing came out of their romantic relationship either. There was something different about it this time though. Jess was ready to explore but he needed Melissa as insurance, he was not going to be the one walking out with a broken heart this time.

Rory gave Sophie to April who brought her to play with Ryan. Sophie loved her Aunt and Uncle so Rory knew that she would be busy for a while. Rory went inside and sat down at the kitchen table. She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. She was startled to hear her mother's voice.

"So what was that all about?"

Rory turned to face her mom.

"What was what all about?"

"You, Jess, alone. Did you tell him?"

"Did it look like I told him?"

"No, but then again Jess has show a lack of emotion before."

"Whatever, hey can you watch Sophie for a little bit tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why what's up?"

"Nothing much I just would like some alone time and I figured this might be the only time I can get that."

"Alright. Oh and by the way you and Sophie are out in the garage. Luke re-did it when he knew everyone was coming. Melissa and Jess are going to stay at the diner and I think April is going to sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure? I mean I can take the couch and April can have the garage."

"April actually wanted to sleep on the couch so I said it would be fine with you either way."

"Alright. So I guess I should move my stuff."

"Actually Luke already did that so you are all set."

"Okay. I am going to go out there if you don't mind."

"Sure I guess I will call you when we go down to the diner for dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

Rory started to walk towards the garage.

"Rory…"

Rory turned to face her mom.

"Yeah."

"Just know that no matter what happens I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Let's Pretend

Rory went into the garage. It was different, very different. Luke had done a nice job with the place. It was painted a pale blue and there were two beds in the room. Rory could tell that it was not quite finished but it was better than nothing. She took the piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at it. She could not believe that she wanted to do this. With Dean it had been easy, she never thought that he should have been with Lindsey. But for some reason she wanted to give Melissa a chance with Jess. It was stupid but Rory felt weird about going behind his fiancé's back but she was going to anyway.

Rory tucked the piece of paper back into her pocket and laid on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a wile and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Lorelai woke her up a few hours later. Luke had taken the day off from the diner but he wanted to check in before he took off the rest of the week. Lorelai thought it would be great to have dinner there so they all walked to the diner.

Sophie was draped over Rory's shoulder. Although she was fighting it Sophie really wanted to go to sleep. Jess came over to Rory.

"Here let me carry her. At least until we get to the diner she has to be getting heavy."

She was but Rory was not too fond of the idea.

"I'm alright she is fine."

"Rory."

"Fine.'

Rory handed her daughter over to Jess and went to walk with Melissa.

"He is so great with kids isn't he?"

Melissa was making small talk.

"I guess. I wouldn't really know."

"Oh yeah your mom told me about her father not knowing. What was he like?"

"What was who like? Her father?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind telling me I would love to know."

"Sure I guess I can tell you. I only slept with him a few times but that was enough. At the time he was dealing with a break in another relationship. He was in New York for a few nights when he called me…"

FLASHBACK:

Rory had just gotten home from work. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. She took of her shoes and went straight to her bed she didn't even bother changing. She was half asleep when the phone rang. She detested getting up but she had to get the phone in case it was important. Reluctantly she pulled herself off the bed just enough to reach her phone.

"Hello?"

She was trying to shimmy her way back onto the bed and was finding herself being dragged closer to the floor by gravity.

"Rory?"

She knew that voice. She stopped moving and fell onto the floor.

"Rory? Are you okay? Ror…"

"Yeah I am fine just fell off my bed that's all. Jess why are you calling me?"

Rory stood up and sat back on her bed.

"I'm in town and I thought I would give you a call to see what you were up to."

"Oh. I'm not doing anything just hanging out at home."

"I see. Hey could I come over?"

Rory had hoped he would ask that. She loved Jess so much and she had wanted to call him several times over the last couple years but she never worked up the nerve.

"Yeah definitely. Do you need the address?"

"Yeah but could you text it to me I don't have anything to write it down on."

"Of course."

"Alright so I will see you in a few minutes then."

"Okay."

Rory hung up the phone and texted the address to Jess. She now rushed to change into something not work related. She pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and stripped off her pantyhose. She was running around like a crazy lady when she heard a knock at the door. Her shirt was only half buttoned and she was still wearing her skirt. She had not gotten very far at all in her quest to get changed, how did he make it here so quickly?

She gave up and walked to the door. Just to make sure it was him she looked through the peek hole and sure enough there was Jess looking finer than ever just outside her door. She unlocked the bolts and pulled the door open.

"How did you get here so…" She was interrupted by his tongue being stuck down her throat.

Normally this was not the way she started out a visit but for Jess she could make an exception. She returned his greeting and pulled him inside her apartment. Once they were inside she kicked the door closed and continued kissing him. She pulled off his shirt while he started to un-button her's. Once his shirt was off she started to work on the zipper that was holding up her skirt. Jess pulled off her shirt and she slipped her skirt off. Jess was working on getting his jeans off when they made it to the bed. Rory laid back and Jess laid on top of her. Tonight was going to get interesting.

Rory woke up the next morning fully naked under her comforter. Jess was next to her. She remembered last night and it was a very fond memory. Rory leaned over the side of the bed and found Jess's shirt. She grabbed it and slipped it on then she found her underwear and did the same and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Jess was still asleep when she got out. She changed into her robe and some pajamas. Luckily it was Saturday so she didn't have to go into work she was anxious for Jess to wake up and explain his sudden visit.

Rory was finishing up her second cup of coffee when Jess finally woke up.

"Good morning sunshine."

Rory smiled as she brought him a cup of coffee.

"Well that was fun last night."

Jess sat up and took the coffee from her.

"Yeah do you want to explain why though?"

"Well you see when two people have…"

"You know what I meant Jess."

Jess cracked a smile at Rory.

"I was having girlfriend issues and I needed to get away so I came here to New York City. I have been here for a few days but last night I thought of you."

"So I was your booty call?"

"No you were much more than that Rory. You were my revenge sex."

"Revenge sex? Please explain."

"The issues I was having with my girlfriend were the guys she slept with when I went away."

"So you came here?"

"It happened a while ago but she just told me."

"So you slept with me?"

"Only because I care. But it was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then what are you doing dressed and out of bed?"

"Carrying out the normal functions of a human being like eating and drinking."

"How about this lets say for this weekend we aren't normal and lets stay in bed for as long as we can."

"Seriously Jess."

"Seriously."

"Jess I know it hurts when someone cheats on you but you need to talk about it."

"No all I need is you. What do you say?"

Rory thought about it for a moment.

"Move over I'm coming in!"

END

"It was only for the weekend but I thought we connected. Long story short he is now engaged to his girlfriend."

Melissa's smiled faded a little bit.

"That must suck."

"It does a little bit but I got Sophie out of it so it's not too bad."

"Yeah."

The conversation died between the two. Rory hoped that she had not given too much away but she doubted it. If anything she was giving Melissa something to think about in her relationship.

Dinner didn't last too long. Sophie fell asleep halfway though and Ryan was on the verge of crashing soon also. They left Jess and Melissa at the diner for the night and the rest of them walked back to Lorelai's house. When they got back Rory said good night to everybody and went into the garage. She put Sophie on a mattress she placed on the floor and then went to her bed. She was excited for what was going to happen tomorrow but she also knew it could be disastrous.


	5. Carly and Henry

Rory found that three was coming very quickly. By the time Rory had gotten up and dressed Sophie it was already then. Just a few more hours she thought to herself. She took Sophie's hand and together they walked to the house.

"Good morning lovelies!"

Lorelai greeted them with a big smile and a hot cup of coffee for Rory.

"Ryan why don't you take Sophie into the other room for a bit."

Ryan nodded and grabbed Sophie. She let out a squeal of joy and the two disappeared. Rory sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip of her coffee.

"So what are you going to do today?"

Lorelai sat down across from here and placed her coffee mug on the table.

"I am not sure maybe do some shopping or something. Possibly nothing I just want to get away for a while that's all."

"Yeah I know that feeling well. So nothing special?"

"Nope."

"Alright."

The door opened and Jess and Melissa graced the kitchen with their presence.

"Good morning everybody!"

Jess was unusually chipper today. Melissa was standing right behind him just smiling.

"Good morning Jess. Do you want anything?"

"Not that I can think of. Melissa do you want anything?"

Melissa just shook her head. She was very quite today but Rory just shook it off.

"So Rory what are your plans for today? I heard that you were heading out of town."

"Just for a little bit why?"

"Well I wanted to check out a book store over in Hartford and I was wondering if you could take me. If not I mean I can take the bus its no big deal. Melissa was going to take me but her car wouldn't start this morning and books really aren't her thing. So can I count on you for a ride?"

"Well I don't know…"

"Rory."

Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"Fine I will take you but no promises about when we will get back."

"I can work with that. So when are we leaving?"

"I don't know. Possibly around three. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well it is just that by three half the day is already gone and if we leave earlier then we have more time at the book store."

"So what time were you thinking?"

"Two."

"Fine."

Rory was shocked. Jess had specifically told her three and now he was changing their plans. She would just have to go along with what he wanted in order to understand what he was trying to do.

When two came Rory headed out to her car. She had looked around for Jess but she couldn't find him. Lorelai and Melissa had taken Ryan and Sophie out for a while but Luke and Jess had disappeared. She figured she would go to the car and wait but she didn't have to. As she approached the car she saw Jess leaning on the drivers door.

"It's about time you showed up. I thought you weren't coming."

"Well you said two."

"And it is now three past two."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were punctual."

"I do have my surprises."

"Alright now get in."

They got into the car and sat in silence as they pulled out of Stars Hallow.

"So I was a little confused when the address you put on the paper was my moms but you planned this very well."

"I thought so."

"So where are we going?"

"To a book store."

"You were serious about that?"

"I don't kid about my books Rory."

"Well where is this book store?"

"Pull over and let me drive."

"My car? No way."

"Then how are we going to get to the book store?"

"I guess we won't make it there so what's your other choice?"

"Well we could have sex and say that I didn't find the book I wanted."

"I like that idea. Where to?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Alright."

Rory drove to a hotel and pulled the car up to the front. They both got out and Rory tipped the valet. She walked to the front desk and waited until the clerk attended to her.

"Hi how may I help you?"

Rory smiled and flipped her hair backwards. It was a charm technique that she had learned from dealing with difficult sources.

"Hi I am here with my fiancé and we were wondering if we could get a room for a little while."

The clerk smiled and looked down at his computer.

"Certainly. How long would you like the room?"

"I would like it for a week please."

"Okay can I get your name?"

Rory wanted it to be a secret in case anybody snooped.

"Carly."

"Okay Carly how are you going to pay for the room?"

"Cash."

Rory finished and paid and then went over and got Jess.

"Alright if anyone asks I am your fiancé my ring is getting re-sized and my name is Carly. Oh and you are Henry."

"Henry really?"

"I couldn't think of anything else okay."

"Fine Carly lets go."

The rode the elevator up to the second floor and then walked to their room. Room 209. They entered and the fun began. Jess turned to Rory and started to pull off her shirt. He had them leave an hour earlier but he knew their time was short. Rory had to get back to take care of Sophie and he didn't want Melissa to get suspicious.

Rory undid her pants while Jess pulled his shirt off. They were both stripped down to their under ware by the time they reached the bed.

"Jess?"

"Kinda busy what?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Jess stopped what he was doing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean Melissa."

"Don't worry about her okay."

"Fine."

Jess and Rory started again but Rory couldn't quite put Melissa out of her mind. She felt bad for her but at the same time she wasn't the one lying to her.

Two hours later they were lying next to each other in bed. Jess had his arm wrapped around Rory's waist as they faced each other.

"Jess?"

"Yes Rory."

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is this called?"

"Sex?"

"Ha. I meant this relationship."

"Oh, it's a wait and see."

"A wait and see?"

"Yeah we have a week before we have to label this so lets wait and see what a week will bring us okay?"

"Okay. I can handle that, I think."

"Well I think that we should be going its getting late and I don't want anyone to worry."

"I doubt that they will be too worried."

"What about your daughter?"

"What about her?"

"Well she clings to you for dear life and she barely talks she is three right?"

"Yeah so?"

"She doesn't talk like at all."

"Yes she does she just doesn't like strangers."

"Maybe but its still weird."

"Whatever." Rory threw his shirt at him. "Get dressed."

After they got dressed they left the room. Rory took the room key and put it in her pocket. Jess would have taken it but he was worried Melissa would find it. After last night she had been acting weird around Jess.

They got the car from valet and get in. Jess kissed Rory and the two of them drove off toward the setting sun leading them home.

**A/N: So Jess still doesn't know. Please review and let me know what you think. This chapter has been relatively drama free but just wait the next chapter is going to be the chapter to read. Please review!**


	6. I have to go

When they got back Jess got out and walked inside. Rory waited a few minutes before she got out of the car. Something told her that Jess needed some space. She had finally gotten out of the car when Melissa came tearing out of the house towards Rory. Jess was following right behind her.

"Melissa wait!" Hi eyes were pleading her to stay. "Melissa!"

"GO AWAY JESS!" She screamed running faster now.

Jess picked up his pace until he finally caught her. He grabbed her arm as she tried to pull away. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Melissa what is wrong?"

"Nothing I just want to be alone."

"Melissa?"

"I have just been thinking lately I am so horrible to you and all you have been to me is fantastic I don't deserve you. You deserve someone like…well like Rory."

Rory wasn't sure she wanted to hear Jess's response. She closed the car door and ran inside to avoid any more of their drama.

Lorelai and Luke were standing by the window looking at what was going on. Ryan was watching TV with Sophie by his side. April was reading on a chair in the kitchen. Rory walked up behind her mom.

"Spying are we?"

Lorelai jumped and turned around.

"Jeeze Rory! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No."

"Well yes we were spying. What is going on?" Lorelai turned back to the window. "Does this mean you have a chance with him?"

"MOM!"

"What it is a reasonable question. Have you at least told him about her?" She pointed at Sophie.

"No mom I just have not found the right time."

"No time like the time you have a shot at him."

"Mom."

"Luke he is your nephew what do you think?"

"I say go for it Rory."

"Thanks guys."

Rory walked over to the couch and picked up Sophie.

"Hi baby." Rory kissed her on the forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Sophie giggled.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

Sophie just laughed and turned her head away from Rory.

"What is grandma watching?"

"Nothing important. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Sophie nodded and squirmed to get down.

"Mom, Luke we are going on a walk do you care to join us?"

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other and then to Rory.

"Well it depends if Ryan wants to go." Lorelai turned to her son who was sprawled out on the couch. "Ryan do you want to go?"

Ryan turned around and looked at them. "Not really I have to finish watching this show."

"Then I guess we are going yo stay here. Hey you could ask April."

"Alright. Lets go Sophie." The two of them walked into the kitchen.

Sophie tapped April's elbow.

"Aunt April will you go walk with me and mommy?"

Sophie put on her sad face and looked at her. April was no match for her.

"With a face like that how could I say no?"

"Yay!" Sophie took her hand and ran towards the door.

"Sophie I think you are forgetting something."

Sophie turned and looked at Rory.

"What mommy?"

"Shoes." Rory held up Sophie's shoes and then handed them to her. "Do you need help?"

"Nope I got it."

Sophie slipped on her shoes and then ran out the door. Rory and April followed closely behind.

"So what were you reading?"

"Oh nothing it's just some notes from a guy I work with. He is doing some research and he wanted me to read what he was doing to see if I agree with what he has found so far."

"That sounds…"

"Boring? I know."

"That was not what I was going to say…"

"But it was what you meant."

"How did you know that?"

"I just know people. I don't talk that much so I get to make observations about people. I know a lot more than you think."

"Like what?"

"Well for one I know Jess is Sophie's father. I also know that he doesn't know that. Melissa is still sleeping with some other guy and she feels bad about it. Oh and your mom is pregnant."

"How do you…she is?"

"Yeah her and Luke were talking about it when you left. Ryan was outside with Sophie and Melissa was on the phone out back. They didn't realize I was sitting on the porch with the door open."

"Wow you do know a lot." Rory turned her attention away from April for a minute to see Sophie running off far ahead. "Sophie get back here I can't see you and it's getting dark."

"Alright." Sophie sounded defeated but Rory didn't want to be walking with her when it got dark out. The last thing she needed was for her to get hurt and Jess find out from one of the nurses at the hospital that he was a father.

Sophie ran to Rory.

"Up mommy up!"

Rory picked her up and placed her on her hip.

"So this really isn't a vacation for you is it?"

April blushed and turned away.

"When Luke invited me I was planning on having a vacation and then I found out everyone was going to be here. No offense but I thought that it was just going to be me coming into town for this."

"That was what I thought too until I got here. I guess they made everyone feel like that so they would come."

"Yeah I just wish it was a real vacation. You know away from their small house."

"Yeah I know the feeling. Do you want to start walking back?"

"Sure."

They turned around and started to walk back to the house. Rory had never thought much of April, after all she was the daughter that almost ruined her mothers' and Luke's relationship, but she was wrong about her. April never meant to hurt anyone when she came into the picture. In fact she loved Lorelai and was glad her dad was with her. All April wanted was to meet her father. She never expected a relationship to form out of it but she was glad it did. Rory started to see that the only reason the relationship between Lorelai and Luke almost didn't work out was because they were afraid to get hurt and this whole time she had been secretly blaming April. If this week brought nothing else Rory wanted it to bring a better relationship between her and her stepsister.

When they got to the house there was a light on in the garage. Rory wanted to check it out but she had get Sophie into the house first. When they entered the kitchen Luke was cooking dinner and Lorelai was sitting cross-legged on the chair she pulled next to the stove. Ryan was still watching TV but no one else was there.

Rory put Sophie down and she went over to Lorelai. Lorelai pulled her up on her lap and they watched Luke cook.

"Hey mom where is everyone?"

"Melissa is back at the diner and I am not sure where Jess went. Their argument got pretty ugly after you left and we haven't seen him since."

"Oh can you watch Sophie for a minute I have to grab something but I will be right back."

"Alright but don't take too long dinner is almost ready."

April went into the living room while Rory walked out to the garage. She slowly pushed the door open and there she found Jess sitting on her bed.

"Jess…"

"Don't Rory. Just don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you are happy about this."

"Jess I have no idea what you are talking about." Rory walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "About what Jess?"

"Melissa was sleeping with that guy again. She has been sleeping with him since I came back from New York. She was happier I should have known."

"Jess how would you have known?"

"Because she was my fiancé Rory!"

"Yeah but it wasn't like you were all that faithful to her either."

"I slept with you once since we got back together she slept with him once a week since I came back. Once a week Rory! How could she do that to me? To us? To our future?"

"Well how could you do it to her Jess?"

He got silent and looked away.

"I need to get out of here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know but I need to get away."

"Jess you just can't get up and leave…"

"Can't I?" He grabbed Rory's hand. "Come with me Rory!"

"I can't."

"But you can that is what is so wonderful about this lets just go. Right now lets just get up and go!"

"Jess I have a daughter that I just can't leave."

"Why not your mom will watch her."

"Jess she is not a cat that you can have someone watch she needs me."

"Alright then I will go."

"Jess no. I think you should stay here at least for tonight and in the morning we can talk about this some more."

"Rory I don't want to talk I just want to do and I forgot you don't have that option anymore. I want you to come with me but you said you have to stay and I respect that but I am going." Jess got up and walked to the door. "Say goodbye to everyone for me will you?"

Rory nodded. She was on the verge of tears but she would not let Jess see she was emotionally tied to him. Jess walked out the door and Rory put her face in her pillow. Jess was gone.

A/N: Okay if you like this story please review. I haven't gotten a lot of feedback on this story so I am not sure if I should continue. I will see how the reviews are to see if I will or not. Thanks

**-Katie**


	7. Story time

"Rory." Lorelai had been calling her for ten minutes and she had not gotten a response. Lorelai walked outside and saw the garage door open. "Rory?"

She pushed the door open and saw her daughter face down on the bed sobbing. Lorelai rushed over to her and pulled her head into her lap.

"Rory what is wrong."

Rory sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Jess is gone."

Lorelai's jaw dropped. She knew Melissa and him were having issues but she didn't think that he would just leave.

"What do you mean he is gone?"

"He left. He asked me to go with him but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him to stay but I couldn't give him a good reason to. He is not ready to be a parent and I shouldn't have expected him to be. I was kind of hoping that he would just see Sophie and know but there was nothing. He didn't even remember that I could not go with him because of her. Mom what have I done?" Rory put her head on Lorelai's shoulder and started to cry again. Lorelai pulled her into her and hugged her.

"You didn't do anything wrong honey."

Rory leaned back still sobbing.

"Yes I have. Jess and I hooked up today. Mom I went back to him and I had my heart crushed. I promised that I would never let someone hurt me and here I am letting Jess stomp all over my heart. I wanted to tell him but I never got a chance to and now I think I should move on."

"Rory…"

"It's true. Jess will never be there to take care of me, or take care of us. He just showed me that when something gets hard he runs away. I wish I could run away too but…"

"But nothing. Jess ran away because he doesn't know he has something to run towards. Jess's fiancé crushed him and he only has you to turn to and he needs time Rory that's all. I promise he will be back and when he comes you will feel differently."

"You think?"

"I know. Now lets talk about something else."

"Like how you're pregnant?"

"What?" Lorelai was flabbergasted. The only person she told was Luke and it was only that she might be pregnant. She was not certain that she was. She was too old to be pregnant it was probably menopause if anything.

"How did you…"

"I have my ways."

"Rory you can't tell anyone. I am not even sure if I am. I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow to figure this all out but you have to promise."

"I promise."

"So dinner?"

"I guess. Just give me a minute and I will be right in okay?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need."

Lorelai got up and walked back into the house. Rory sat on the bed for a minute and then got up and put on a happy face. The last thing she needed was for Sophie to think she was upset. Sophie was good at reading people and she hated to see anyone upset. Rory put on a brave face and went into the house.

"MOMMY!" Sophie came running towards her from across the room.

Rory bent down and wait to catch her daughter in her arms.

"Baby!"

"Mommy April asked me a question and I think it was a really good question."

"What was the question maybe I can help you answer it."

"Where did I get my name from?"

"From me."

"I know that you nameded me but how did you get the name Sophie?"

"Go sit on the couch and I will tell the story okay?"

"Yay story time!"

"Did I hear that right?" Lorelai brought a plate of food to Rory. "Are we having story time?"

"Yes we are grandma." Sophie took her hand and dragged her into the living room.

Rory took a few bites of food and then joined them. Rory sat on the couch and pulled Sophie onto her lap. Lorelai sat next to her while Ryan and April sat on the floor looking up at them. Luke finished the dishes and then joined Lorelai and Rory on the couch.

"So this is going to be the story about how Sophie was named Sophie. It was about two weeks before Sophie was born. Mom came up to New York with Ryan and Luke to spend a couple of days with me. So the day after they arrived…

FLASHBACK

"Rory!" Lorelai was yelling from down the hall.

"I'm in my room."

Rory was making her bed when Lorelai joined her.

"So I'm bored what are we going to do today?"

"You're bored? In New York City? I doubt that."

"Well start believing because this my friend is the face of boredom."

"Alright I can see that. Well what do you want to do?"

"Drink."

"Something you want to do that I can do."

"Um…shop?"

"That's more like it. What are Luke and Ryan going to do?"

"Go to the zoo."

"And you don't want to do that?"

"No because the last time I went to the zoo the monkeys mocked me."

"They did not."

"How do you know. I was eating a pretzel and then I look into the monkey exhibit and the monkey was acting like it was eating a pretzel and then it started laughing at me."

"Probably because you are paranoid."

"Fine don't believe me but I am not going to the zoo."

"Alright. So shopping it is."

"Actually…"

"Now what?"

"I don't want to go shopping."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Lets go to… a ballet."

"A ballet? You want to go to a ballet?"

"Yes I do. It will make me feel cultured and worthy of Friday night dinners. Plus I would like to see some men dance around in tights."

"Fine then I will look for some tickets but no more changing you mind."

"Fine."

Lorelai plopped down on the freshly made bed while Rory googled tickets.

"Mom."

"What."

"Bad news."

"Oh no. What is it?"

"There are no tickets for today."

"Awe man. So what are we going to do?"

"We could stay in and watch a movie."

"That's true or we could go see a Broadway musical."

"Like what?"

"Let me see."

Lorelai walked over to the computer and looked up a few plays.

"This one." She pointed to Mamma Mia. "We are going to see this one."

Rory bought the tickets and they got ready to go. Rory had a driver meet them downstairs and drive them to the theater. She was in no condition to walk. Lorelai was excited to see Mamma Mia all she knew what it was a play about a mother and a daughter and she thought it was fitting.

Rory was stunned at how much she related to the play. A mother and a daughter so close. She loved that relationship with her mother and she could only hope for that kind of relationship with her own daughter. They got back into the car and started to drive away. Lorelai was singing Dancing Queen over and over again while Rory looked out the window.

"Young and sweet only seventeen. Rory."

"Yeah mom."

"Have you chosen a name for her yet?" Lorelai placed her hand on Rory's stomach.

"No, not yet although I was thinking of Lorelai."

"I want you to name her Sophie after the character in the play."

"Why?"

"Well because first of all it's ABBA and secondly because I want you to have a relationship like that with your daughter. Lorelai is nice but that can be a middle name. I want you to call her Sophie."

"Sophie." Rory repeated the name. She liked it a lot. That was it her daughter was going to be named Sophie Lorelai Gilmore.

END

"And that was how I came up with your name."

"Wait so grandma named me?"

"I guess in a way she did."

Sophie got silent and pulled herself down off of Rory's lap. She walked over to Lorelai and stood there.

"Are you okay with that honey?"

"That is … awesome!"

"Well I am glad that you think so."

"Wait so lets say you and your mom saw Phantom of the Opera do you think Sophie would be named Christine?"

"I don't know April I mean I guess."

"Well I am glad that you saw Mamma Mia. I like the name Sophie. It's me."

"I am glad you think so." Lorelai scooped up her granddaughter and tickled her.

"Sophie say good night to everybody it's time for bed."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sophie climbed down for Lorelai's lap.

"Night everybody." Sophie started to walk away.

"Hold on a minute missy." Lorelai called as she headed into the kitchen.

Sophie spun around.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?"

"A good night kiss for grandpa and I?"

"Oh." Sophie ran back to them and Luke picked her up.

"Night sweetie."

"Night grandpa."

"Night Soph."

"Night grandma."

She kissed each of them and then ran into the kitchen with Rory following her.

"Night mom. I will see you in the morning."

"Alright."

Rory walked out to the garage and helped Sophie change into her pajamas. Rory was about to turn of the lights and go to bed when Sophie called her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes darling?"

"I love you."

Rory smiled.

"I love you too."

She turned off the light and got into her bed. She couldn't believe that she even thought of leaving Sophie. She loved Jess but not like she loved Sophie. Sophie was her world now and she was going to be there for her no matter what. She thought of another parallel between her Sophie and ABBA's Sophie, neither of them knew whom their father was and right now neither of them cared.

A/N: So there was not a ton of feedback but I decided to continue with it because there was some feed back and for those people who are reading I want to continue so thank you to everyone who responded. I am going to continue and I promise Jess is coming back and he will find out. So this chapter was brought about by one of the reviews I got. The actual reason I named her Sophie was because I was listening to the Mamma Mia CD when I wrote the story so I thought that having them come up with the name after seeing the play would do my favorite movie/musical and TV show justice!

**-Katie**


	8. Pippy!

I woke up in the morning to see Sophie gone a note next to me on my pillow. I sat up and read the note.

_Rory,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I took Sophie to get some breakfast with me. There is a surprise for you in the kitchen. I love you._

_-Mom_

Rory was stunned. It was nine in the morning and her mom got up before she did? Rory wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth so she got dressed and walked into the house. She walked in to find Jess sitting at the kitchen table. This must be the surprise.

"Jess?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Actually call me Henry."

"Alright Henry what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought about what you said about waiting for the morning so that is what I did. I stayed in our room, Carly, and then I came to get you. So shall we go?"

Rory thought about it for a moment.

"We shall just let me write a note first."

She scribbled a note to her mom and then followed Jess out to her car.

"Should I drive?"

"You could. Or we could use my driver." Jess pointed to a car at the end of the driveway. "I thought it would be more romantic that way but if you want…"

Rory cut him off.

"Your driver is fine with me."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car. Once in the car Jess leaned over and started to kiss her neck.

"Jess…"

"It's Henry."

"Okay Henry, what about Melissa?"

Jess pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"What about her?"

"Are you two…an item?"

"No. And lets leave it at that."

"Okay."

Jess started to kiss her again and this time Rory did the same. By the time they pulled into the hotel they were ready for the bed. They stopped kissing and got out of the car quickly and onto the elevator. It was a matter of seconds after entering the room that they were undressed and in bed.

When they were finished Rory got up and took a shower while Jess laid in bed reading. Rory took a quick shower so that she could return to Jess promptly. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towel and joined Jess on the bed.

"So." Jess put down his book and pulled Rory close to him. "Same time tomorrow?" Jess asked kissing her neck again.

"Well as much as I would like that I have a different idea."

"Really?" Jess sounded intrigued. "What is it?"

"Well I was thinking that you could spend the day with Sophie and I tomorrow. We can go to the park or something. How would you like that?"

Jess thought for a moment.

"I would love to hang out with you and Sophie. I will be at the house at lets say eleven."

"I will be waiting until then. Are you coming back with me?"

Jess shook his head.

"Until I know Melissa is gone I think it would be better if I stayed here."

"Okay. Tomorrow then?"

"Yes tomorrow. Goodbye Miss Carly."

"Goodbye Mr. Henry." Rory changed back into her clothes and then went into the lobby to wait for the car. It only took a few minutes before she was back on the road home. She arrived there at six. Her mom was playing with Ryan and Sophie on the lawn while April talked to Luke. She parked the car and ran up to her daughter.

"MOMMY!" Sophie ran to her and jumped into her arms. "I misseded you a lot."

Rory kissed Sophie on the forehead.

"I misseded you too!" Rory made fun of the way Sophie said missed. Sophie didn't care though she just laughed with excitement.

"Mommy guess what grandma and I did today!"

"What did you do?" Rory put Sophie on the ground and squatted next to her daughter.

"Well after we got back from breakfast we went to town and Miss Patty let me go to a dance class."

"Oh no." Rory remembered her dance classes with Miss Patty. They never ended well.

"Actually she is a lot better than you were." Her mom added.

"Yeah she said I was a natural. Then grandma and I walked all over town and Ryan came too…"

"He did?"

"Yep! And April took me to the park when we came home. After that we had lunch with grandpa at Al's pancake world. Oh and can we see a movie tonight? Grandma said that Pippy Long stocking is playing. It's my favorite…"

"Pippy?" I asked my mom.

"Pippy!"

"Yay Pippy."

"Does that mean we can go?"

"Yes of course we can!"

"Yay!" Sophie ran around in a small circle.

"How long has it been since we have seen that movie?"

"Too long."

"I agree."

"Pippy!" Sophie stopped running in circles and ran to Luke. "Did you hear that grandpa she said yes!"

"Rory you were my only hope of getting out of this."

"Well you know how I feel about that movie. Maybe if it was a different movie but we Gilmore girls love our Pippy."

"I know and the sad part is Ryan loves it too."

"That I do dad." Ryan ran over to him and grabbed Sophie. "Are you going April?"

"Well I have never seen Pippy before…"

My mom and I gasped.

"Did you hear that Rory?" She teased.

"Yes I did."

"We got ourselves a Pippy virgin…"

"Not this again."

"Not what dad?"

"Well it is decided April is going so we are all going. We are going to have a family Pippy night!"

Sophie got really excited.

"Yay!"

"So Luke and I will go buy the candy and cookie dough and other snacks while you get the kids ready."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright now no one eat dinner because we are going to spoil your appitiete with all of the crap we are going to get. Lets go Luke." She held out her hand for him to follow her. He sighed and then followed.

"Fine but next time I get to pick the movie…"

"Like that is ever going to happen." Lorelai scoffed.

"One can hope."

"More like dream." Rory teased.

"We will be back soon so be ready."

"Okay you heard her everyone inside to get changed into pajamas to go to the movies now march."

Ryan and Sophie ran inside to change. April waited for Rory to catch up.

"Do I have to change into my pajama's?"

"No Ryan and Sophie change into their pajamas so that when we get back they can go straight to bed. It's something my mom and I started way back when it was just Ryan. It makes it easier on us."

"I bet. So Pippy?"

"No I am not going to tell you anything you are just going to have to wait and see for yourself."

Rory picked Sophie up and then rushed into the garage to change her into her pajamas. April waited for Ryan to be done in the house.

"I want to wear the princess ones." Sophie pointed to the pajamas that were on the floor.

"These?" Rory held them up and she nodded. "Okay then arms up." Rory changed Sophie quickly and then carried her back into the house. She saw Ryan and April sitting at the table and she put Sophie down.

"She is all ready all we are waiting for is…"

"Us?" Lorelai and Luke walked through the door.

"That was quick."

"Well someone heard it was Pippy night and put all of our stuff together and it was waiting to be picked up."

"How nice."

"I know! Now let's move it troops the movie starts soon and we want to get good seats."

Everyone filed out of the house and ran into town to catch the beginning of the movie. It was a great way to end the night and Rory barley though about what tomorrow held for her and Sophie.

A/N: So I have not updated this story in a while but that was because I was busy creating a new story and I got caught up in that but I promise I will not forget about this one. I finally realized I was neglecting my other stories so I am now updating them before I update my new story again. So here it is. Please Review!

_**-Katie**_


	9. It's time

After the movie everybody walked back to the house. Luke was carrying Sophie who had stayed awake until the end of the movie and then crashed. April could not stop talking about how it was impossible for a girl to lift a horse and Lorelai and Rory were gladly fighting her about the movie.

When they got to the house Luke went into the garage with Sophie and laid her down on the bed. He then turned to Rory and motioned for her to follow him outside so he could talk to her. When they were outside Luke turned to him.

"Hey Rory when are you going to tell him?"

"Who Jess?"

"Yeah I just think that the longer you wait to tell him the worse his reaction is going to be."

"I know I just don't know how to break the news to him. I mean how do you say 'hey remember that night we hooked up? Yeah we conceived oh and yeah that's your daughter!' It just doesn't seem right."

"You are creative I think you can come up with something."

"I know."

"Well you should get back into Sophie."

"Yeah. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay. Night."

"Night Luke."

He turned and went into the house while Rory went back into the garage. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She took out her phone and sent a text to Jess.

_Hey I can't wait for tomorrow. Just remind me that I really have to tell you something and don't let me say it's nothing._

_-Rory_

She didn't want to tell him but Luke was right. He knew from experience that finding out about a child later in life leads to a horrible relationship. She was drifting off to sleep when she got a response.

_I will see you at eleven eat a big breakfast because we are going to have a fun filled day at the park! Until then..._

_-Jess_

She closed he phone and put it on the nightstand beside her bed and went to sleep. Rory woke up at eight in the morning. Sophie was still sleeping when she woke up so she changed and then carried a sleeping Sophie into the house. She placed Sophie on the couch and then went to where Luke was making eggs and bacon.

"Is there anything you need help with?" Rory wasn't the best at cooking but she wasn't completely hopeless in the kitchen like her mother.

"Can you make toast?"

"Yes and I am offended at the accusation that I am no capable of doing that."

"I never said you couldn't I was just checking."

"Okay."

"Good so by the time the toast is ready we can eat."

"Awesome."

Rory took the loaf of bread over to the toaster and put in four slices. It wasn't the hardest job but it was time consuming. The toaster nearly gave her a heart attack when the toast popped up. she placed the toasted pieces on a plate and put four new slices in the toaster. She buttered the toasted bread while she waited for the rest of it to finish. By the time breakfast was ready it was nine.

Sophie came running into the kitchen and took a seat on Rory's lap. She saved the seats next to them from April and Ryan. Luke and Lorelai sat in front of them and they all dug into breakfast.

"So what are the plans for today?" Lorelai asked grasping her cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of bacon in the other.

"Sophie and I are going to the park with Jess."

"I am taking Ryan to a space museum in Hartford."

"Well then I guess that just leaves Luke and I to fend for ourselves today. Oh whatever will we do?"

"I sure you will find something." Rory joked.

Luke and April cleared the plates after breakfast was finished. Rory took Sophie out to the garage to get her changed into a cute outfit. Today was the day she would tell Jess about her. Rory was nervous as it got closer to eleven. She had changed Sophie a total of five times before she thought about what she was going to wear. She went through her suitcase and settled on a pair of jean shorts and a teal tee-shirt.

Jess showed up at exactly eleven. His driver dropped his off and her walked around to garage and knocked. He knew that Rory would still be in there. Rory came to the door and answered it.

"Hey Jess just let me grab Sophie and some of her stuff then we will be ready to go."

"No problem take your time."

Rory went back into the garage and Jess followed her. Sophie was playing on the floor with a book while Rory was packing a few books and toys in a bag for Sophie. Rory never talked about it but Sophie was already potty trained which was great for Rory. When she was done packing her bag she scooped Sophie off the floor and turned to Jess.

"We're ready."

"Then let's go."

He held the door open for Rory as she carried Sophie out to her car. Her took Sophie's bag while Rory strapped her into her car seat and then closed the door when Rory was done.

Rory got into the driver's seat and Jess held the bag on his lap while Rory drove. Sophie was singing along to the radio as they drove and Jess was glad. He knew that Rory wanted to talk to him and he couldn't help but think that she wanted to end their relationship. He got the fact that they lived so far from each other and she had a kid but something made him want to try this time.

when they pulled into the parking lot Jess got out and undid Sophie's straps and carried her to the park. Rory followed closely behind. In her mind she had the perfect picture of her Sophie and Jess and it looked like this but she never knew it could be a reality. Rory knew that she was going to tell him it was the when that she had not figured out quite yet.

Jess and Rory took turns pushing Sophie on the swings and then taking her down the slide. Around lunch time Jess's driver showed up with a blanket and a picnic basket for them. Jess spread the blanket out on the ground and they all sat down and had lunch together. It was around three that Sophie fell asleep. Jess had taken out her books and had been reading to her when she drifted off to sleep. Rory found that this was the moment that she was going to tell Jess the big news.

"Jess?"

"Yeah Rory?"

"Have you ever thought about us?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean like me and you married with children someday?"

Jess thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I've thought about it why?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Yeah I want kids, at least three. Rory why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"What would make you want to leave me right now?" Jess leaned towards Rory.

"Nothing would ever make me want to leave you."

Rory was taken back by his words. She really wanted to tell him but maybe the park wasn't the place to do it. He has gone through so much to make it special and now didn't seem like the time to tell him. She backed away from her question and kissed him instead.

"Nothing?" She pulled away.

"Nothing. Now what do you have to tell me? Is this what the text was about last night?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried because of the whole Melissa thing you know?"

"You don't have to worry about her it's over. I promise you that you are the only person that I want to be with right now, other than Sophie."

"Tomorrow Jess."

"What about it?"

"I want you and me to go to the hotel and I have to talk to you about something. It is important to me, to us."

"Okay then tomorrow. What time?"

"I will be there in the morning."

"Is everything alright?"

"It will be. Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes you always have a choice..."

"Not when it comes to you. I don't know but there is just something about you that drives me wild and keeps me from thinking for myself." He kissed her again.

"So tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but as for today do you want to go to dinner with me and Sophie?"

"Being as she is my daughter I would be delighted!"

They stayed at the park for a while longer. After Sophie woke up they took her on the swing one last time and then went to a small diner to eat dinner.

"This isn't like grandpas restaurant."

"Not quite Sophie."

"Is this like one of the places we eat in New York?"

"It's like a mixture between grandpa's and one in New York."

"Oh."

"Is there anything special you want?"

"I want...this." She pointed to a picture of a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Okay and a water to drink?" Sophie nodded in agreement.

"What do you want Jess?"

"I am not sure there are so many choices but I think that I might go with a grilled cheese like Sophie. What are you going to get?"

"Why break the trend, I will get a grilled cheese too."

The waiter came over and took their order. Jess grabbed Rory's hand and held it while they waited for their food. Sophie was rambling on about how much fun she had today while Jess and Rory just looked at each other with amazement. They had grown so close in such a short period of time, neither of them understood what was going on. Rory had a few boyfriends in the past, one of them was Jess, and another one she almost married. And yet even when she was dating Jess the last time she never felt like this. Right now she felt like nothing in her life would matter as much as Jess and Sophie right now. She wondered if she should have told Jess when she found out she was pregnant. Maybe it could have been like this all along not just now.

The waiter brought out the food and all of them ate. When they were finished they all went back to the car and drove to the hotel to drop Jess off. When they got there Rory put the car in park and Jess got out pausing before he closed the door.

"So I will see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Jess."

"I love you." Jess closed the door before she could respond and walked into the hotel.

A smile appeared across Rory's face. Jess had just told her that he loved her and he didn't even care if she responded. He just closed the door and walked away.

When they got back Rory took Sophie in to go to bed. The lights were out in the house so she assumed that no one else was home or up. She just sat down on the bed and pulled out a book and read until she fell asleep.

She woke up at six in the morning. She picked up Sophie and brought her into the house. April was sitting in the kitchen reading a magazine.

"April can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, it's not like I was really doing anything."

"Thank you so much. I need to head out so can you watch Sophie? I am just going to put her on the couch and she should sleep until my mom is up but just in case..."

"It's no problem. I will make sure she is fine. Is this thing you are going to do a Jess thing?"

"Maybe why?"

"No reason I just think that you two make a cute couple. I mean some people will think that is it weird because you two are technically cousins but I say go for it!"

"Thanks...I think."

Rory put Sophie on the couch and then walked back out to the garage. She changed into a dress and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her car keys and then drove to the hotel. It was seven when she arrived. She parked her car and went up to the room. Jess answered the door in his boxers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming."

"It's like seven."

"Just let me in."

He opened the door and and let her in. He went back and jumped back into the bed. Rory went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jess get up we need to talk."

"About what? I said I love you what more do you want?"

"Jess!"

"Fine." He sat up and looked at Rory. "Is this better?"

"Put a shirt on."

Jess groaned but put on a shirt.

"Anything else?"

"You might want some pants too."

He got up and put some pants on.

"Better!"

"Much."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Sophie."

"What about Sophie?"

"Well what do you think of her?"

"Rory where is this going?"

"No where fast if you don't answer my questions."

"I think she is great. I think that her father is really missing out on raising her and I think you should tell him, screw his relationship with this other woman..."

"Jess Sophie is your daughter."

_A/N: I know cliffhanger...I am so mean but hey it works. I finished writing this while watching Gilmore Girl re-runs so I was too distracted to continue. Anyway please please please please please please please...please Review!_

_-Katie_


	10. Daddy?

He sat there stunned. He didn't say anything but he didn't get up and try to leave either. We just sat there in silence. His face was frozen. His jaw was open and his eyes were locked on Rory's. Rory was about to get up to leave when he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory could see how hurt he was but she had no good answer for him.

"I wanted to Jess but it was complicated. You were still with Melissa and I couldn't be that one night stand that ruined your life."

"Knowing about Sophie would not have ruined my life. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I told you right now didn't I?" Rory crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I mean would you have told me if we never hooked up this week and Melissa and I were getting married still?"

"Yes, I would have told you I just don't know when."

"I see."

"Jess don't be mad at me. I was scared..."

"And don't you think that I could have helped you?" Jess was now yelling. "I would have been right there with you holding your hand the entire time. Because you never told me about her I have lost three years of her life..."

"Jess I wanted to tell you but something always came up. I was going to call you the day Sophie was born but I got your message about how you and Melissa were moving in together and that she might be the one. How could I call you and ruin that for you. Melissa never would have understood..."

"Why do you think I called you? I wanted a way out of that relationship and I was hoping that you would call and tell me what a huge mistake I was making. You and I both know that Melissa was the wrong choice for me all along but I could never shake her. Rory I want to be with you." He grabbed her hands. "You should have told me about Sophie but we can't change that now. I want to me mad, I want to storm out, I want to be that Jess but I have changed, we have changed. Does Sophie know?"

Rory shook her head.

"She doesn't quite grasp the idea of parents yet. She calls me mommy because that is what I told her to call me but she doesn't understand the mommy and daddy part of this relationship."

"Can we tell her together? I want to be a part of her life if you will let me."

"Who am I to stop you?"

"Good." He pulled her into a kiss. "So I am really a father?"

All Rory could do was smile and nod.

Jess took her hand and led her down to the car. He took the keys from Rory and he drove them to the house.

When they got there Jess ran out of the car and into the living room where Sophie was sitting on the couch. He rushed in and scooped her up into his arms and then swung her around. Sophie squealed in happiness. Upon seeing that Lorelai and Luke rushed outside to where Rory was.

"What happened?"

"I told him."

"Seriously?" Luke was stunned.

"I told him this morning."

"That is wonderful." Luke hugged Rory.

"I thought so."

"That is fantastic babe." Lorelai rubbed her arm. "How do you feel?"

"Relieved." Rory could help herself the smile just wouldn't go away, especially not when Jess came running outside with Sophie on his shoulders.

"Mommy!" Sophie screamed as she saw her mom in the yard.

Jess put her down and she ran to Rory. Roy kneeled down and Sophie found her way into her arms and whispered in her ear.

"Mommy can Jess be my daddy? I really like him."

Rory pulled away shocked. She had never heard Sophie use the word daddy before, she wasn't even sure if she knew what it meant.

Jess came up behind her.

"Please?"

"You did that?" Rory was relieved.

He just nodded and scooped Sophie up again and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sophie was smiling and laughing the entire time with Jess. Rory just watched as Jess played with Sophie and later Ryan when he came out.

Rory had been wrong all these years. Jess wanted to be a father to Sophie, he was a great one too. She should have told him the day she found out but she couldn't change that now all she could do was enjoy what was going on now. Her, Jess, and Sophie could finally be some sort of family.

_**A/N: So I am tempted to leave it like this and end the story but there are a few more scenes that I have in mind. Its up to you guys should I write one more chapter and end it or should I write a couple more chapters and see how it works out when they go back to their lives in New York and Philadelphia? Review and Let me know!**_

_**-Katie**_


	11. Going home

The rest of the week sped by and when it was time to go back to their regular lives there was a somber feeling in the air. Rory had packed her suit case the previous night so all that was left to do was to put Sophie's clothes in her bag and put them in the car. Jess sat on the bed holding a sleeping Sophie while Rory packed her bag.

"You promise to let me visit right?" Rory laughed. Ever since Jess found out he had become this doting dad who never wanted to be away from Sophie and Sophie hated to be away from him too.

"Of course you can visit her anytime you want Jess."

"What if I want to visit for more than one day?"

"Just let me know and I will let you stay and I will have dinner planned too. Jess." Rory stopped what she was doing and grabbed his hand that was not wrapped around Sophie. "We love you and I want you to be with Sophie as much as you want to. Even so I don't think that I could keep you away even if I wanted to."

"Just remember that I just have to take care of a few things in Philadelphia and then I will move to the city, it will take a few weeks top."

"I know but like I said before take all the time that you need because I promise that we will still be there when you finish."

"I don't want to take too much time because I will miss you."

Rory stood up and kissed Jess and then zipped up Sophie's bag and put it on the bed.

"Well that was the last of it."

Jess stood up and took Sophie in one arm and her bag in the other one. Rory grabbed her suit case and carried it out to the car where her mother, Luke, and Ryan were waiting to say goodbye. Rory put the bags in the trunk while Jess put Sophie in the car seat. She closed the trunk and then went to say goodbye to Ryan. He gave her a hug and then backed away.

"I promise that I will send you emails all the time and let me know how school is going." Rory said to her brother.

She then gave a hug to Luke who then wrapped his hand around Ryan and walked over to Jess to say goodbye.

When Rory got to her mother she could see the tears in her eyes. She had gotten emotional when April left earlier but it was worse being as it was her own daughter. Lorelai pulled Rory into a big hug and then whispered into her ear.

"I'm pregnant."

Rory pulled away in disbelief.

"No way."

"I didn't believe it either but the doctor called this morning and confirmed."

"That is great mom." Rory pulled her mother to her for another hug.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and then walked over to Jess. He gave her a hug and then she leaned up to kiss him. There was an Awe coming from her mother and Luke but they ignored it.

"I will call you when I get home I promise..."

"But after she calls me of course." Her mother added.

Rory laughed and then nodded.

"I will call you when I get home too." They kissed again and then Rory got into her car and pulled away.

Rory saw her family disappear into her rearview mirror as she pulled away and she could feel the tears starting to run down her cheeks. The main reason she hated visiting home was the fact that after her visit was over she always had to leave at the end. On her way back to the city Rory decided that she should stop and see her grandparents being as she was in the area. Her mother and her grandparents were not on speaking terms at this point but she never had a terrible relationship with them.

She pulled into the long driveway and stopped in front of the front door. She turned her car off and grabbed Sophie out of the bak seat. Sophie rose her head to see where she was and then placed it on Rory's shoulder as they walked to the front door.

Rory took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell. She could hear some yelling from the other side and then the door was thrust open by her grandmother.

"You see Castile this is how you properly open the door. Rory!" Emily was shocked to see her granddaughter standing in front of her.

"Hi grandma."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting my mom and I was on my way home when I thought that it might be nice to stop and see you and grandpa before I go home." Rory could feel Sophie shift on her shoulder to get a better look at her great grandmother.

"Hi Sophie." Her grandmother smiled as Sophie squirmed to get down. "Well come in please."

Rory walked in behind her grandmother and put Sophie down so she could run around. Sophie took off to find Richard while Emily took Rory into the living room where she had been reading a book.

"So grandma what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much Rory. Your grandfather and I have been planning our next trip into the city and I have been meaning to call you to see if there is a place you would recommend for us to stay."

"I don't know too many hotels in the area being as when I moved I just stayed in my apartment but I heard that the Plaza hotel is to die for. It it right by central park and it is really nice."

"Then I guess that will be where we will stay. When are you free in the next month?"

"I haven't looked at my calendar in a while but whenever you want to meet me I will clear the day to spend with you."

"I don't want to be too much of a trouble for you..."

"I would love to do it."

"If you insist."

"I believe she does Emily." Richard came and sat down next to them with Sophie in his arms.

"Rory would you like to stay for lunch? I wasn't planning on doing anything big but being as you are here I could alway just tell our chef to whip something up."

"I would love to."

"Great, let me just go and talk to him I will be right back."

Emily got up and went into the kitchen. Richard put Sophie on the floor and she took the book Emily had been reading and sat down and flipped through the pages.

"You know that you are making your grandmother the happiest person alive right now don't you?" Richard looked at his granddaughter with a huge smile on his face.

"I know."

"I am glad that you are doing this. Since your mother and her started to fight again she has been miserable being as your mom stopped coming to dinner on Fridays."

"I think I will talk to my mother about that.I think that it would be good for her to make up with grandma and soon."

"I agree."

"Mommy?" Sophie interrupted holding the book up to Rory.

"What is it sweetie?"

"What does this say?" She pointed to the title the cover of the book.

"Great Expectations. It is the title of the book great grandma is reading."

"Can you read it to me?"

"I think that we might want to wait until you are a little older before we start with that book Soph."

"Like how much older?"

"Four."

"Okay." Sophie went and put the back where she found it and then went to the box where her books were located and pulled out the Snow White story book and sat on the floor.

"Your daughter is brilliant Rory." Richard said beaming over his great granddaughter.

"I wouldn't say brilliant grandpa."

"I would. Great Expectations at Four?"

"I said she had to be that old before she could read it but I doubt that she will remember it by then."

"I think she will remember, if she is anything like you." They both shared a laugh as Emily entered the room again.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing Emily it is just Sophie."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Trust me grandma it was just that grandpa thinks that Sophie is a genius."

"Well she is Rory."

"Not you too."

"Not me too what? Sophie is a brilliant little girl Rory and you should be proud of that."

"Trust me I am."

"Anyways lunch will be ready soon. Sophie likes chicken right?"

"She loves chicken."

"Good."

They talked for a while longer and then went and ate lunch. Emily fussed over Sophie and played with her after they had finished eating. Rory was glad that her grandparents were so fond of Sophie, it made it easier for her to think that her mother was wrong for fighting with her parents. When it was time for Rory to leave she said good bye and then they all walked out to the car with Sophie. Emily put her in the car and then Richard said goodbye and they waved as Rory pulled out of their driveway and started on her way home. Her grandparents had been so great with her choice to not tell Sophie's father about her but now that he knew she wondered how they would act when Sophie had her father back in the picture of her life.

It was a long ride back into the city and with their stop it put them getting into the city in the midst of five pm traffic. It took an hour to get to their condo. Rory parked in her spot and then grabbed Sophie out of her seat and then walked upstairs. She would have to come back and grab their bags but her first priority was to get Sophie up stairs and to bed. Rory walked through the lobby of her building and into the elevator. Sidney, the person from the floor above Rory was also on her way to her apartment. As Rory got onto the elevator Sidney pushed the button for her. Rory said a silent thank you and waited for the elevator to get to her floor.

The doors opened to the fifth floor and Rory stepped out and unlocked the door to her apartment. When she walked in she went straight to Sophie's room and placed her in her bed. The pale yellow room looked the same from when they left. Her bed was on the left wall of her room. There was a butterfly mobile above her bed that Rory had bought when she was a baby and Sophie didn't want out of her room now that she was older. Her book shelf was on the opposite wall filled with all the children's books that anyone could own. The closet was next to her bookshelf, the white doors were closed in hopes to not reveal the mess that was inside. The white rocking chair was still in the corner by the bookshelf from when she was an infant. Rory placed her in the bed and then closed the door and ran over to the phone. Jamie was a friend from work who had helped Rory get a apartment in this building when Rory had found out she was pregnant. She didn't want to leave Sophie alone when she had to run back down to the car so she called Jamie up.

"Hello?" Jamie sounded as if she was sleeping when she answered the phone.

"Hey Jamie it's Rory I was just calling to see if you could watch Sophie while I ran down to the car to get my bags out. She fell asleep on the way home and I didn't want to wake her."

"I will be right there just let me find some shoes."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem but you owe me dinner."

"Done." Rory hung up the phone and waited for Jamie to come over.

Jamie knocked on the door and Rory threw it open and walked past her.

"I will be right back I just have to grab a few things and then I have a lot to tell you."

"Me too, you will not believe what happened at work."

"Okay two seconds."

Jamie went into the apartment while Rory hopped into the elevator and went back down to the car. Rory grabbed the bags out of the car and took out her cell phone and sent a quick message to her mother and Jess.

_Made it home can't call right now Sophie is sleeping. I will try to call later but I make no promises._

_-Rory_

Rory took the bags and got back on the elevator and went up to her floor and opened the door to her apartment. Jamie was waiting for her on the couch. Rory put the bags by the door and then joined her friend on the couch.

"So do you have good news to tell me about your week because you get to go first if you do."

"It is good news. Why what happened at work?"

"Just tell me your news first and then we can talk about work."

"Well you know how Jess is Sophie's father right?"

"Yeah but he doesn't"

"He does now."

"WHAT? You told him?"

"Shh, yeah I told him. And better news he is moving here to live with me and Sophie."

"That is wonderful!" Jamie gave Rory a hug and then pulled away and crossed her arms.

"So what happened at work while I was gone that has you all bent out of shape?"

"You know the rumors that have been floating around that we were going under?"

"Yeah."

"Well we were going under, until we were bought out by the Huntzbergers."

Rory's jaw dropped. She knew that Logan had nothing to do with it but it still shocked her. After Logan moved to California Rory made sure that she had nothing to do with him of his family and that included job wise. She had been successful on the campaign trail and when she was finished she had numerous job offers including one from Mitchum. She had turned a lot of them down until she got one at the small paper she was currently at. She was shocked to hear that the company was doing so poorly and that Mitchum was so interested in that paper. It lacked everything that Mitchum was about. They were a small family oriented paper not some giant paper who could care less about their employees.

"When was the deal finalized?"

"The day you left."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they are going to be coming in and see who they can cut and who they want to save."

"When does that process start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fantastic that is just what I need right now."

"Look on the bright side you know the Huntzbergers."

Rory just glared at her and then got up and ordered chinese food for the both of them to eat for dinner. After that Rory sat back on the couch and sighed.

"So what does that mean about the daycare?"

"As of last week it was still open. There haven't been any changes yet but if I were you I would start looking for places to put Sophie that are close to the office."

"That was something that I wasn't planning on having to do just yet. I mean she loves being there with Mrs. Daniels and now I don't know what to tell her."

"I know hun."

"Who do you think they are going to cut?"

"I have no idea i just know that they want to re-do the entire paper."

"Do you think that I should resign? I mean I have other offers that told me to just call and they would find me a position."

"Do you think that would be the best thing for you?"

"I have no idea. I mean it would be one thing if they just bailed out the paper but I am not sure I want to be the person who has my name in the paper though the changes."

"I get that but at this point I think just seeing what it going on would be the best thing for you right now."

"I guess."

When the food got there they ate and then watched Rush Hour on the television. Sophie stayed asleep during everything. Around eleven Jamie went home and Rory went into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. She figured that her mother was asleep so she decided that she should call Jess. He picked up the phone and Rory was happy to hear his voice.

"Hey Ror."

"Hey."

"How was the trip?"

"Long. I stopped by my grandparents so they could see Sophie and then we hit traffic but it just feels good to be home. How about you?"

"It was a long drive but I think that I can things here wrapped up with in the week. I talked to the guys and they are going to help me pack and then I can write from New York so I will be there by Saturday, how does that sound?"

"Great being as after this week I might not have a place to put Sophie."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My paper got bailed out by the Huntzbergers."

Jess went silent which Rory expected.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Jamie told me when I got back."

"Who is Jamie?"

"She is a co worker of mine."

"Oh."

"You though that Jamie was a he didn't you?"

"Sort of."

"No Jamie is a friend of mine."

"That is good. Would it help you if I came up earlier?"

"Probably not. This week is going to be stressful but they should still have the daycare through the week at least."

"That should be okay then."

"I hope so."

"Just take a deep breath Rory you are going to be fine. They are lucky that you still want to work there. They won't cut your job and if they do you will have another one with no problem."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I'm glad but you should get some sleep."

"I doubt that is going to happen tonight."

"You should at least try."

"I know."

"I love you Rory."

"I love you too Jess."

"Give Sophie a hug and a kiss for me will you?"

"I will."

"Night."

"Night." Rory hung up the phone and placed it on her night stand.

She got out of bed and walked into Sophie's room. Rory went and sat in the rocker. She watched as Sophie breathed in and out and thought of how little she was. It was nights like tonight that she was glad she had her. If there was no Sophie there might not be any Jess and she wouldn't have to worry about her job.

Rory woke up to Sophie playing with her hair. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was six. She removed Sophie's hands from her hair and took her into her arms and stood up. Rory had an hour before she had to leave to go to work. She took Sophie out into the living room and placed her on the floor with a book while she went into the kitchen and made them pop-tarts and put on a pot of coffee for herself. She checked on Sophie and then went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and put on her makeup. When she was done she took the pop-tarts out of the toaster and put them on a plate for Sophie and brought them to her. She went back into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and took her pop tart and sat next to Sophie on the floor. They ate their breakfast and then Rory took Sophie into her room to get dressed.

"What do you want to wear today?"

"Pink."

"What kind of pink? A dress?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Overalls."

"You want to wear your pink overalls?"

Sophie just nodded so Rory went to the closet and pulled them out and a white shirt to put underneath it. She quickly changed her into the clothes and then took her into her room while she got dressed. Rory put on her black suit and light blue shirt under it. She grabbed a pair of black heels out of the closet and slipped them on. She took Sophie into the bathroom and fixed her hair and then they both brushed their teeth. Rory grabbed the stroller out of the closet and placed Sophie in it and then they left the house.

The office was three blocks away from the apartment and Rory hated driving to work when she could just walk. When she entered the building the security guard Jeff waved as he let Rory and Sophie through the checkpoint. Rory took Sophie to the day care and dropped her off. She wanted to talk to Mrs. Daniels before she left but she looked busy so Rory just waved and made her way up to her office. Jamie was sitting at her desk as Rory passed and made her way to her office. Rory had been the editor of the paper for the past year and she knew that her job was at stake now that there were new owners.

When she got to her office she was surprised to see the door open and the light on. She opened the door and saw Mitchum sitting in her chair behind the desk.

"Miss Gilmore it's nice to see you again. Please come in and close the door."

Rory stepped into her office and shut the door and walked to one of the chairs that was sitting across from Mitchum.

"What do you want Mitchum?"

"Well I guess that you heard about what happened while you were out last week."

"I was informed."

"Good. Then I guess you know that I am trying to figure out who I am going to keep on staff here and who I am going to let go."

"Yes."

"Well you see that is where I need your help. I trust your opinion and I think that you can help me with some of these choices."

"You trust my opinion? I thought you said I didn't have it and now you want me to help you decide who is a good writer and who should be fired?"

"Listen I was wrong when I said you didn't have what it takes to be a journalist and I apologize for that. I need your help Rory but if you don't want to I can always find someone who does."

"I have one question for you."

"What is that."

"What is your plan for the daycare down stairs?"

"I am not sure why?"

"My daughter goes to that daycare and I would like it if you kept it around for a while, at least until I can find another place for her to go."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes my daughter."

"If I do that will you help me?"

"Yes."

"Consider it done." he got up and shook Rory's hand and then made his way out of her office.

Rory got up and went to sit in her chair. She was shocked that she had told him about her daughter. The fact that Rory had a daughter was not well known to anyone. Most of the people in the office knew but that was because they had been with her through it all. People outside of the company though had no idea that Rory was a mother and she was surprised that she had so quickly given that to Mitchum to hold over her head. She cursed herself and sat down. Rory could already tell that it was going to be along day.

_**A/n: So I decided that I would continue on with the story. I just felt like there was more to tell in the relationship with Jess and Rory, oh andI don't think that Logan is going to make an appearance in the story just his dad. Please Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**-Katie**_


	12. Let's do it!

Rory finished working and then grabbed her stuff and walked down to grab Sophie. Mitchum didn't bother me the rest of the day and I was happy for that. I took the stairs down to the daycare and grabbed Sophie. Mrs. Daniels came over to talk to Rory. Rory put Sophie into her stroller and then turned her attention to the teacher.

"Rory I need to talk to you."

"What about." Rory pushed the stroller back and forth so Sophie wouldn't squirm to get out.

"I think that you should start looking for another place to enroll your daughter due to the recent changes around here. I talked with Mitchum Huntzberger this morning and he said that we had until the end of the week. Basically what I am saying is that he is closing this place down by next week."

Rory was furious. All she asked of Mitchum was for him to keep the daycare open so Sophie would have a place to go and yet that was the first thing that he decided to cut. Rory nodded and thanked her for telling her and then she turned to walk home. Rory didn't think that her day could have gotten anymore stressful after her meeting that morning but the hits just kept coming. Jamie was fired, then she lost half of her staff, and now the day care was being closed. Mitchum had a plan for the paper alright and that was to watch it sink like the Titanic.

When Rory got up to her apartment she gave Jamie a call but there was no answer. Rory felt bad that her friend had lost her job but she would make a few calls in the morning to try to get her another job. Rory took Sophie out of the stroller and turned on her favorite movie while she went into her room to change.

She kicked off her heels and threw them into the closet and then changed into an old Yale shirt and a pair of shorts. She laid on her bed for a minute and then grabbed her cell phone from her purse and called Jess.

"Rory?"

"Hey Jess."

"What happened at work today that you are calling me?"

"Nothing good. Jamie got fired."

"No way."

"Way. Then half of my staff got fired. And the cherry on top was that he is cutting the daycare program so I need a new place to put Sophie."

"Well I can come up there if I need to. I mean I will be there Friday but say the word and I will be on the road to see you."

"As much as I would like that Jess I don't think it would solve anything. The daycare is going to be intact for the rest of the week at least and for now I have a job. I am just sort of stressed out."

"I bet. Maybe I should come early. How about I leave tomorrow morning and then we can have dinner and I can move in and Sophie can stay with me after that. How does that sound?"

"It sounds better but I don't want to rush you."

"You aren't rushing me. It will be fine."

"If you want."

"I do."

"Then that sounds great. Well I need to go check on Sophie so I love you and I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Bye Ror."

"Bye Jess." Rory hung up the phone and took it out to the living room with her.

Sophie was busy watching The Little Mermaid so Rory just sat on the floor next to her. When Sophie saw that Rory had joined her she got up and climbed onto her lap and watched the movie. Rory ordered Pizza and it was delivered by the time the movie ended.

Rory paid for the pizza and brought it into the kitchen. Sophie was hovering by her legs like a dog waiting for its food. Rory cut Sophie's pizza into manageable bites and then handed her the plate. Sophie took it into the living room and sat on the floor. Rory was about to join her when her phone rang. She saw that it was Jamie and she knew that she had to pick it up.

"Jamie?" Rory was worried about her friend.

"Hey Rory. Sorry I missed your call."

"It's fine. How are you doing?"

"Well considering all that happened today."

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I knew that nothing good ever happens when a Huntzberger shows up."

"I should have figured. How many people did he fire today? I heard that I was not the only one."

"Lets just say that he fired one too many. More than half of the staff was fired. I have no idea how he is planning on running this paper but so far he is doing a lousy job."

"I agree. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I am doing fine. You should get back to Sophie."

"Yeah but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Now go enjoy your daughter."

"I will."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye Jamie." Rory hung up the phone and grabbed her plate and joined Sophie on the floor again.

Rory turned on a new movie while they ate their pizza. Rory finished her pizza and carried the plate into the kitchen and cleaned up from dinner. Sophie was curled up on the couch sleep so when Rory was done she took her into her room and changed her for bed. Sophie woke up and groggily said goodnight to Rory as she placed her in her bed and turned off the lights.

Rory walked into the living room and turned off the television and then went into her bathroom and got ready for bed. If the rest of the week was going to be anything like today she had a long week in front of her and she was going to need all the sleep she could get.

Rory walked back into her room and crashed on the bed and turned out the lights. She closed her eyes and feel into a deep sleep.

Her alarm went off at five in the morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes check the clock to make sure it wasn't lying to her. She slipped her feet over the edge of the bed and then placed them on the carpeted ground. Rory shuffled her way into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee and then made a TODO list for the day. Wake up Sophie, take a shower, get dressed, wake Sophie up again, get her dressed, make breakfast, go to work, drop Sophie off at daycare, work, pick up Sophie, come home, make/order dinner, put Sophie to bed, relax with Jess.

She was excited about her last task of the day. Rory never thought that Jess would ever be on one of her todo list although she had hoped he would be. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took it into Sophie's room with her.

"Sophie it's time to get up." She lightly rubbed Sophie's back and she saw her shift in her bed.

Rory walked out of her room and into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and changed out of her clothes as the water warmed up. She finished her coffee and placed the empty mug on the counter and then climbed into the shower and let the warm water run down her back. Rory wanted to just live in her shower today but she knew that she was on a tight schedule so she hurried her shower along and then got out and dried off. She slipped her bathrobe on and dried her hair. She then went to her closet and took our a skirt and a blouse to wear today and changed into them. She looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"Five-fifty, right on time."

She grabbed her coffee cup and brought it into the kitchen and then put the pop-tarts on and went into Sophie's room to wake her up again.

"Soph." Rory rubbed her back and this time she sat up afterwards.

"Up." Sophie blinked her eyes and Rory picked her up and walked over to the closet.

She pulled out a red shirt with blue flowers on it and a pair of jean shorts for Sophie and then changed her into them. When that was done she pulled her hair into pig tails and put on her sneakers. she put Sophie on the ground and they walked into the kitchen to grab their breakfast.

Sophie devoured her pop-tart as Rory poured herself a cup of coffee to go. Rory ate her pop-tart and then looked outside to see that it was raining. She sighed and grabbed her car keys and then picked up Sophie's diaper bag and her coffee and then led Sophie out the door to the elevator.

They walked down to the car and Rory strapped Sophie in and drove to her job's parking garage. At least with half the people fired she wasn't going to have to fight for a parking spot. She pulled into one of the front spots and parked the car. She grabbed Sophie out of the back and then they walked into the office building. They were almost to the daycare when Mitchum came out of no where with Logan in tow. Rory gripped her daughter's hand tighter as Mitchum caught her attention and motioned for her to come over and join him.

Rory picked Sophie up and walked over to where they were standing. As she got closer she saw a ring on Logan's finger that made her relax a little. She stopped in front of them and felt as Sophie buried her face into her hair.

"Good morning Rory."

"It is the morning but I am not sure about how good it is going to be." Rory quipped back.

"Well I am sure you remember Logan."

"How could I forget the man who asked me to marry him."

"It's nice to see you Rory." Logan extended his hand to Rory and she shifted Sophie so she could shake it. "Who is this?" Logan asked directing his smile towards Sophie.

"This is my daughter Sophie."

"Well she is a cutie."

"Thank you." Rory shifted Sophie to her other hip and Sophie increased her hold on her mother.

"Anyway can we meet you in about ten minutes in conference room A?"

"Sure just let me drop Sophie off and I will be right up." Rory excused herself and walked over to the daycare.

Mrs. Daniels gladly took Sophie from her and Rory went upstairs into the conference room. Mitchum was nowhere to be seen but Logan was seated at the head of the long table. There was no one else in the room so Rory walked in and shut the door behind her. Logan got up and greeted her and they both sat at the end of the table.

"So what is all of this about Logan?"

"Well you know that everything is undergoing changes around here..."

"Yeah like firing one of my friends."

"It's not personal Rory it just needs to be done. Anyway My father and I were talking and what would you think about coming on to Huntzberger's team as vice president in charge of Merges."

"What would that entail?"

"Well when we buy a new company we will start by getting rid of the dead weight and then you will come in and rebuild the paper to Huntzberger standards. You would be in charge of hiring new personnel and training to make sure that they are up to standards. You would have the same hours you have now and you would be given a car allowance for travel expenses being as you might have to drive a little farther to work then you do now. Your new office would be at the main offices next to mine and my father's. What do you think?"

"Is that all I would be doing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean that I like writing and I am known for my writing..."

"That is why we want you to be the one working with the people at the papers."

"Yeah well I still want to write. I have readers that want to keep on reading my writing and if there is no writing for me than I am not interested." Rory crossed her arms in front of her and pouted like a child.

"You haven't changed have you Ace?"

"It's Rory and I have changed I just don't back down from my principles."

"I can leave you as a columnist on this paper if you would like but the rest is as is."

"I'll take it." Rory uncrossed her arms and shook his extended hand.

"I will have the paperwork to you this afternoon. How do you feel?"

"Like I just sold my soul to the devil."

"Welcome to Huntzberger Publishing Company." Logan smiled and stood up.

Rory laughed and walked to her office. She closed her door behind her and sat in her chair. This was a horrible job that she had just excepted but it was what was best for her at this time. She knew that if she had turned the job down she wouldn't have a job and with all of the writers now without a job the options she once had were diminishing. Rory looked around at her office and saw everything that she was going to have to move. She took a deep breath and pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jess.

_Can't wait to see you tonight. It might just be the highlight of my day._

Rory put her phone on her desk and opened a blank word document to start working on her latest addition to her column.

Usually there was no problem with thinking of a topic for Rory to write about but for some reason she just couldn't think of something to say. She heard her phone vibrate so she minimized the document and looked at her phone.

_Bad Day? I am just about to leave. I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms, well you and Sophie. I hope this will make your day a little better._

_-Jess_

Rory just smiled and then went back to the document. She kept thinking about the text she had just gotten and an idea struck her. She decided that she was going to write about the theme for her past few days. She put her fingers on the key board and words flew onto the page.

She was just about done when a light knock on the door interrupted her progress. She looked over at the clock in her office and saw that it was three.

"Come in." Rory finished her last sentence and then saved her document.

Logan walked into her office with a bag of food and the contract in his hands.

"I thought you might want some lunch." He held up the bag so she could see.

"Sure. Did you bring the contract?"

"My dad wouldn't have allowed me to see you without it. What have you been doing?"

"I was finishing my column for the week." Logan sat down across from her and then unpacked the bag of food.

He handed the contract to Rory and she browsed the terms and upon finding them expectable she signed her soul over to the Huntzbergers and then handed the contract back to Logan. He pushed it aside and handed her a togo box of food. She opened it and found a juicy burger surrounded by a mountain of fries.

"You remembered my favorite?"

"It's kind of hard to forget. So there is no ring on your finger, are you seeing someone?"

"That was a blunt question. Why are you thinking of cheating on your wife?" Logan looked down at his hand and smiled.

"No I was just curious about how your life had turned out in the last few years."

"I am dating someone, Sophie's father actually. Tell me about your wife."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you are willing to tell me. You could start with her name."

"Her name is Annah. I met her in California while my father was trying to get me to sign with the company. She is about your height but she had blonde hair and green eyes. She writes books for a living and she loves it..."

"What are the titles, I might be familiar with her work."

"There's Something About Me, Just The Way You Are, and her most recent work is Better Than Yesterday."

"Seriously? I have read those and they are marvelous."

"She loves it."

"You seem to really love her."

"I really do. So who is this guy you are dating?"

"Don't hate me but Jess."

"Wait Jess Jess?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't see that one coming."

"We hooked up a few years ago and I got Sophie and we just started dating but it seems to be going well."

"So are there any wedding bells in the future?"

"Maybe. Speaking of weddings when were you married?"

"Four years in December."

"Any kids?"

"Not yet but we have been talking about it recently and maybe soon. How old is Sophie?"

"She is three but she will be four soon."

"Any plans to have another one?"

"Plans no but may it happen yes."

"So you are more like if it happens it happens but no plans to try?"

"Pretty much."

Rory and Logan finished their lunch and then Logan took the contract and the trash and left Rory to finish the rest of her column. It was five when she had finally finished writing and proofing the article. She sent it to who it needed to be sent to and then shut her computer off and went to get Sophie. After she grabbed Sophie she went to the car and drove to her apartment.

When they got to the apartment Rory took Sophie upstairs and she changed into some sweats. She was just about to crash on the couch when she got a call from Jess. She eagerly answered her phone.

"JESS!" Sophie heard who she was talking to and perked up.

"Daddy?" Jess had told her to call him that.

"Yeah it's daddy." Sophie clapped her hands together and squealed with delight.

"Sorry Jess what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I am parking my car right now and I will be on my way up in a few minutes. I think that I will just leave most of my stuff in the car for right now and then I will get the rest of it tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. What do you want for dinner?"

"What ever you want is good with me."

"So if I make some chicken you will be good with that?"

"Wait you make chicken?"

"It is the one thing I know how to cook. Well that and stuff like pop-tarts and cereal."

"Okay then I will have Rory's chicken."

"Do you like mac and cheese?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now get your butt up here."

"Yes sir!" Rory laughed as she hung up the phone and put it on the counter and then made her way into the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Is daddy coming?" Sophie came into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"Yes he will be here in a few minutes."

"I'm excited."

"Me too Sophie." Rory went over to the fridge and pulled out some chicken and then set it on the counter.

She pulled out a dish and put the chicken on it and put salt and pepper on each piece and pre-heated the over to 350 degrees. She then went to the door and opened it so that Jess could just walk right in. She was on her way back to the kitchen when his voice caused her to turn around.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Rory turned to see Jess walking in and closing the door behind him.

He placed his suit case on the floor by the door and lifted Sophie up into his arms as she ran over to him. Jess gave her a big hug and a kiss and then placed her on the floor. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room so she could show him around. Rory just smiled as she watched her daughter drag him around to show him the house. Rory went back into the kitchen and put the chicken in the over and shut the door. She set a timer for thirty minutes and then pulled out a pot and the rest of the stuff to make macaroni.

She turned to see Jess coming out of Sophie's room and coming into the kitchen. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I think of everything I missed about last week you were on the top of that list." Jess pulled away and then went into the kitchen to take over the cooking process.

Rory took Sophie into her room and let her pick out a book to read until dinner was done. Sophie picked out one of her favorites, Charlotte's Web. They went into the living room and cuddled up on the couch Rory opened to the first page and Sophie started to read with a little assistance from Rory. Jess looked over at them and smiled. His girls were all snug on the couch reading a book while he fixed dinner for al of them. He had always wanted a life like this but he didn't expect it to all come at once, although in some ways he was glad it did but he wanted another chance to be there from the beginning. He knew that he had missed that chance with Sophie already but if they had another kid he would make up for lost time.

Jess called them into the kitchen when he was done with dinner. Rory bookmarked the page that they were on and placed it on the table and then carried Sophie into the kitchen where there were three plates with food on them.

"I'm sorry I didn't make dinner." Rory apologized as she grabbed two plates and headed over to the table to eat. She put the plates down and then helped Sophie into her chair.

"Don't be sorry I had fun finishing what you made and really the chicken was all you, I just pulled it out when it was done." Jess gave her a kiss and then sat down at the table with them.

When they finished eating Rory and Jess changed Sophie into her pajama's and then read her some of Charlotte's Web until she had fallen asleep. Rory placed the book on the night stand by her bed and then took Jess's hand and led him into her bedroom. She took him over to the bed and started to kiss him

"Rory I want to talk to you about something." Rory kept kissing him and he started to kiss her too.

"What about?" Rory started to remove her shirt and they kept talking.

"It's about us." Jess started to remove his shirt and then started to unbutton his pants as the kissing increased.

"What about us? This is us. I mean we're dating, we have Sophie, eventually we will talk about marriage and well the rest will just happen." Rory slipped off her sweat pants and then laid on the bed as Jess crawled on top of her.

"When you say that the rest will just happen what do you mean by that?" Jess talked to her as she kissed his neck and chest.

"I don't know, the rest." Rory put her hand behind his neck and pulled his face close to hers.

"Rory I want more kids." Rory stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.

"So do I but I kind of want to be married first. I mean not a big wedding, maybe just at city hall. You know no ceremony just sign the papers and be done with it..."

"Let's do it." Jess pushed him self into a sitting position.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's get married, tomorrow."

"I have to work tomorrow."

"Then let's do it on your lunch break. I will make an appointment in the morning and then we will be married by lunch. What do you say?"

"Jess are you asking me to marry you?"

"I am." Rory smiled and then pulled him on top of her again.

"Let's do it."

_**A/n: So I am not going to make that many more chapters. I am thinking of wrapping this story up soon being as I start summer classes soon and I won't have time for 4 stories. I hope you have enjoyed reading and I will end sometime after their marriage. There may or may not be a sequel, it just depends on what my time looks like and what sort of response I get. Anyway thank you to everyone who had read this story and well please review and let me know if you think I should cover something before I stop!**_

_**-Katie**_


	13. Chapter 13

Jess was waiting anxiously in the lobby of the court house. Rory was on her way from work and Jess had worked all morning to make sure everything would work out. He even had a few surprises for Rory. His face lit up when he saw her and she rushed over to him. Jess got down on one knee in front of her and she looked around like he was crazy.

"Jess what are you doing?"

"Well you know that I am not the traditional man but I know you like the entire outward signs of affection so here it goes. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pocket and presented her with a small diamond on a white gold band.

"Oh my gosh. Yes." Jess smiled and slid the ring on her finger and there was an applause from the people around them. Rory pulled Jess of the floor and kissed him.

"Now lets go get married." Jess led Rory into the room and she was floored when she saw her mom, Luke, Ryan, and Sophie waiting for them.

"You didn't?"

"I couldn't resist and I knew that Lorelai would be pissed if we had a wedding without her so here she is." Rory gave a quick hug to everybody and then the judge walked in and started the ceremony.

After the wedding Jess gave Rory a wedding ban that fit into the engagement ring that he gave her. Lorelai walked Rory back to work while the rest of them went to the apartment to celebrate.

"So what is the plan for the honeymoon?" Lorelai had locked arms with her daughter as they walked down the street.

"Well after all the changes in the company and with my new position who knows if I will even be able to take off of work so the honey moon will be when Sophie is asleep and Jess and I are alone."

"That sounds reasonable. So any plans for more grandchildren?"

"Shouldn't you be concerned with your own child?"

"Yeah well this little peanut is going to need someone to play with. And I learned with Ryan that if you wait too long to have more kids they know what you did to make the new one and that is a conversation you want to avoid."

"Point taken. No we don't have plans for more children at this point but we both want more children."

"Well that is a start."

"Yeah. Well I have to go back to work."

"Bummer!"

"I know. You know how to get to my apartment from here?"

"It's not that far."

"That was not the question."

"I only got lost once..."

"Twice."

"Yeah well third times the charm."

"Call if you need anything."

"I will."

"And by anything i mean an emergency that you really cannot handle."

"Does that mean if I can't remember what floor you live on? Or wait does that mean if I go blind?"

"Bye mom."

"Oh wait..."

"Bye." Rory walked inside the building and Lorelai just waved.

Rory was in a hurry to catch the elevator and she almost ran into someone. Luckily a nice woman held the door for her. For some reason the person in the elevator seemed familiar to Rory but she couldn't place her. She was her height but she had blond hair and green eyes. Rory wondered if this was one of the people she was going to be interviewing. The elevator stopped on the floor and Rory and the other woman in the elevator stepped out.

"Hey." The lady from the elevator directed it towards Rory.

"Can I help you?" Rory asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Do you know where I can find Logan or Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"I'm sorry do you know them?" Rory didn't mean to sound rude but not many people refer to them by their first names.

"Oh I'm sorry let me introduce myself. I am Annah Huntzberger, Logan's wife."

"I am so sorry. Yeah they should be in the corner office over there. I'm Rory by the way."

"Wait you're not THE Rory are you?"

"I'm a little confused by that question."

"Rory Gilmore?"

"Yeah I am that Rory I guess."

"I have read your stuff and it's really good."

"Likewise."

"You know you shouldn't let those boys push you around too much if you wanted to you could put them both in their place."

"I know."

"Well anyway I have to run but it was nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Well I will see you around."

"Yeah." Annah walked off and Rory walked to her office.

There were a few boxes placed in her office and Rory knew that she had to finish packing up so she could move over to her new office.

Rory's life had changed so much in the course of two weeks. What she thought was just going to be a week at her mother's house turned into one of the best vacations of her life. Rory looked down at the rings on her finger and smiled. She had been so afraid to tell Jess about Sophie and yet here she was a few days after she told him about her, married and living together. Her life had turned from a nightmare to a dream. Jess was always the guy for her but she needed that push to get herself there. Sophie was that push and all it took was a little courage and her dream is now a reality.

Rory started to pack the boxes that she needed to move to her new office with a smile. Although her job was going through so many new changes it offered her a new beginning on every front. She was going to have a new sibling soon. She was also going to have a new job, a new office, maybe a new baby of her own. Then there was going to be a new relationship with her family and maybe even a new home. Life had been a journey for Rory Gilmore but her new destination was making it worth the trip.

_**A/N: So this is the first story that I am finishing. There was not a ton of buzz surrounding this story but that was okay. I had fun writing it and who knows maybe one day there will be a sequel or a remake? Keep an eye out for new stories that I am writing an well THANK YOU!**_

_**-Katie**_


End file.
